For you
by worldskyhorse
Summary: La guerre est finit. Voldemort est vaincu. Chacun doit se construire une vie dont Astoria Greengrass. Elle "rencontre" Drago Malefoy dont tout le monde veut la voir passer sa vie mais celle ci ne l'entend pas vraiment de cette oreille...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie**

Nouvelle vie. Nouvelle ville. Le renouveau s'ouvre à moi. Voldemort est mort mais cela n'efface pas toute ma souffrance vécut. Mère est morte. Quand vais-je enfin accepter sa mort ? Je dois être prête. Maintenant, je ne peux plus reculer devant cette épreuve et surtout de ce que mère attendait de moi. Je vais devoir continuer la lignée des Greengrass avec celui dont je ne sais rien, dont j'ignore tout si ce n'est qu'il était avec Daphné en classe. Moi qui croyait avoir trouver un calme et un équilibre dans ma vie c'est raté.

En parlant de Daphné, c'est encore un nouvelle épreuve qui s'ouvre à moi : j'allais devoir la revoir et plus vite que je ne mis était attendue je dois vous l'avouer. J'allais devoir revoir ce qui me servait de sœur celle que je détestais : la garce qui avait couché avec mon petit ami : Blaise Zabini. Et oui c'est comme ça. C'est pour ça que je la détestais et pour bien d'autres coups bas qu'elle avait manigancé.

°O°O°O°O°O°O°o°O°o

Je m'habillais d'une robe bleu pervenche et me maquillait légèrement. Pas besoin d'en faire trop. Puis j'attendis, dans mon salon l'arrivée de mon futur fiancée que j'allais devoir recevoir à moi toute seule. J'espérais qu'il serait à la hauteur de mes exigences même si je savais que « l'homme parfait » n'existait pas. J'avais été forcé par mon père de trouver un fiancée. Mère m'aurait laissé le choix, elle au moins, ne me l'aurait pas « sélectionné » directement. Ou du moins m'aurait laissé du temps. A présent, bien que n'étant âgée que de 19 ans, je n'avais plus le choix et je devrais rencontré celui avec qui je devrais...passer ma vie. Tu parles ! Je n'avais aucune envie de m'embarquer dans ce genre d'histoire ! Je voulais passer ma vie tranquille et surtout avec qui je voudrais. Typique des mariages arrangés. Cependant beaucoup de mariages arrangés finissaient mal.

Un toquement à la porte me fit sortir de mes rêveries. C'était Winkin, un de mes elfes de maison qui venait de frapper à la porte de mon salon qui était soit disant en passant composé de dalles de marbre blanche et aux murs de pierre ressorties.

Entrez, ordonnais-je simplement.

Winkin entra avec un jeune aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc au menton pointu qui avait un sourire d'où je ne compris pas la source, si ce n'est qu'il paraissait content de lui.

Miss, me dit Winkin, je vous présente Drago Malefoy.

Oh mon Dieu ! Miséricorde ! Merlin ! Ayez pitié de moi si vous m'entendez ! Ma sœur en parlait tout le temps du dieu de Poudlard. L a tapisserie de sa chambre si on pouvait appelée ça une tapisserie était recouverte de photos de ce type. Que venait-il donc faire ici celui-là ? En plus il avait ce petit air mesquin ce dont je n'avais pas envie de supporter en plus du stress que j'éprouvais à l'attente de mon futur fiancé. Il devait sûrement être venue voir Daphné. Seulement voilà, cette dernière était en lune de miel avec un homme qui me semblait assez bizarre bien que je ne le connaisse pas encore. Je crois qu'il s'appelait Théodore Nott qu'elle que chose dans ces eaux là.

Père entra à ce moment là.

Ah Astoria. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de ton fiancée.

Par le caleçon de Merlin ! Mon fiancée ! Lui ce pavaneur cette blonde décoloré mon fiancée ! Cet allumeur de première !

Mon quoi ?, criais-je surprise

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontres**

Apparemment, votre fille n'a pas l'air de comprendre ce que vous venez de dire, s'interposa Malefoy.

Non mais je rêve ou il venait de me traiter d'ignorante là ! Il me connait même pas et il se permet déjà de faire des commentaires. Une chose à dire : ça promettait.

J'ai très bien compris , raillais-je. Je lui débauchais un regard noir.

Mon père intervint alors : « Tachons de rester poli » , dit-il en souriant.

Je ne souriais pas du tout. Mais quel vieil hypocrite celui-là. Lui qui était toujours à critiquer les Malefoy, voilà maintenant qu'il se mettait à me marier à leur fils unique. Je ne comprenais pas. Qu'avais-je donc fait de mal ? Que lui avais-je fait pour en arriver à ce point. Ou alors il était sous Imperium. Oui ce devait être ça. Ou autre solution : il devenait gâteux le pauvre. La vieillesse, l'inévitable vieillesse. Au moins j'en serais débarrassé. Comme vous pouvez vous m'apercevoir jamais une véritable adoration pour mon paternel !

Bon et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser faire connaissance, reprit mon paternel.

Et bien s'il croyait que j'allais faire la conversation à Malefoy il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil alors que je devais subir la présence de cette blonde décoloré que je n'avais aucune envie de connaître.

Cependant il me fixait et je ne supportais pas de me faire fixer ; ça avait le chic de me mettre mal à l'aise. Il dut alors le remarquer puisqu'il me dit :

Ne le prends pas mal, mais tu as l'air d'avoir besoin de te faire décoincé un bon coup. Je peux t'arranger ça si tu veux il pointa la tête vers les chambres. Je répliquais avec colère :

Je n'ai aucunement besoin de me faire _décoincé_ contrairement à certains. Et je ne règle pas tout de la même façon que toi. Je mimais de la tête la direction des chambres.

Du caractère... Mmmh. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment.

Je ne suis pas un passe-temps pour mec dérangé et pervers... Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase que je fus violemment plaqué les deux mains contre le mur.

Personne ne m'a jamais parlé comme ça ! Personne ! Et ce n'est pas toi qui fera exception à cette petite tradition, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Il avait dis tout cela en chuchotant. A présent, je voyais chacun de ces traits déformés par la colère.

Une impression de peur et j'insiste bien sur le terme impression vint à moi. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas manquer de respect à Drago Malefoy, ce que je venais de faire.

Il me lâcha. J'avais mal aux poignets. Je n'osais croiser son regard.

Bien ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais il se pourrait que j'ai d'autres _choses_ plus importantes à faire.

Et il partit vers le hall où se tenait mon père pour aller le saluer sans m'accorder un regard. Il revint dans le salon et lança de la poudre de cheminette : « Ministère de La Magie »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Une fois Malefoy engloutit entièrement dans la cheminée mon père me reprocha :

Astoria ! Cela te dérangerait-il de faire preuve de politesse devant les gens de la haute société ?

Ce n'est pas une question de le vouloir père. C'est juste que cet homme ( si on peut appelait ça un homme) ne le mérite pas.

Et pourquoi je te pris ?

Je restai muette. Comment lui dire que Malefoy m'intimidait, en mettant de côté ma fierté ? Impossible ! C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Et bien Astoria ! J'attends une réponse de ta part !

Je n'en ai pas de réponse valable à vous fournir père.

Mon père me jaugea du regard et me dit :

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce que nous allons faire de toi Astoria.

« Moi non plus, pensais-je. Moi non plus »

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O

Le lendemain matin quand l'elfe de maison ouvrit mon rideau il pleuvait dehors. Je descendis en peignoir et naturellement il n'y avait personne : père était parti au ministère et Daphné n'était de retour que cette après-midi avec son insupportable mari ; j'ai nommé Théodore Nott !

La semaine s'avérait être joyeuse car, Daphné restait pour la dernière fois chez nous. Déjà que je ne la supportait pas quand elle était seule chez moi, alors accompagnée de cet espèce de vieil clou, la semaine promettait

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles

Pour savourer cette matinée tout à moi, je décidais de me rendre chez Mme Soin & Fille pour me relaxer. J'aimais bien qu'on s'occupe de moi. Mme Soin & Fille était un salon d'esthétique hors de prix mais une fois sortie on ne vous reconnaissait même plus.

Alors que j'étais dans mon bain de « senteurs du monde », un minuscule petit hibou se faufila par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre. Il tenait une lettre qui avait l'air un poil trop lourde pour lui. La première lettre était une lettre de mon père :

_Astoria,_

_Comme tu le sais ta sœur Daphné arrivera cette après-midi accompagnait de son époux Théodore Nott. J'attends de toi que tu te comportes bien et que tu fasses honneur à notre famille ! Les Malefoy seront présents et nous célébrerons ainsi vos fiançailles. Je sais à quel point tu en ai enchanté. Par la suite j'aimerais que tu offres un présent à Mr & Mme Malefoy pour que tu puisses occuper la matinée que tu as de libre aujourd'hui. Tu peux aussi t'acheter une nouvelle robe de bal pour l'ouverture des fiançailles de toi et de ton futur mari. Mr le Ministre y sera présent alors je compte sur toi pour me faire honneur !_

_Ton père._

Je le détestais plus que tout ! Quel petit fumier ! Faire ça à sa propre fille ! J'étais un fardeau pour lui, au point qu'il me marie avec quelqu'un que je détestais au plus haut point je repensais à ses paroles de la veille :

Tu apprendras à le connaître et tu verras avec le temps que tu succomberas à son charme .

Je succomberais ? Je n'étais pas un objet que je sache ! S'il fallait le connaître alors j'allais « apprendre » à le connaître ! Il allait être servi le petit papa !

Je finis mon bain, enfila un peignoir, me dirigea vers les vestiaires et sortit acheter cette fameuse robe.

Je me rendis chez Potter & Découpe un grand magasin de luxe. Je pris une robe à décolleté en V et dos nu, satin rose qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. J'enfilais avec le tout des escarpins noirs de 10 cm. Après avoir effectuer cet achat de 215 galions, je continuais ma route sur le chemin de traverse. Ce fut après quelques magasins passés que je m'arrêtais chez Cocktail Party. Je pris un alcool de qualité à 15 degrés. Je pourrais me faufiler dans ma chambre en fin de soirée sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive tellement ils seront bourrés. Accueillante ? Qui moi ? On ne l'aurait pas deviné.


End file.
